


Vulgar Display of Affection

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Halloween, Holidays, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Kaoru celebrate Halloween in their own very <i>obscure</i> way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulgar Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: for Oktoberfest Halloween week ([](http://diexkaorulove.livejournal.com/profile)[ **diexkaorulove**](http://diexkaorulove.livejournal.com/) ), Dazzledfirestar's Halloween Fic Challenge from evocativefics.net, and Vulgar for [](http://prompt-rotation.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://prompt-rotation.livejournal.com/)**prompt_rotation**  
>  Comments: Using their Obscure looks for Halloween costumes. *laughs* So, Kaoru with a suit and red bloody face and Die in a suit with his heart in his hands.  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, fonulyn  
> Song[s]: "Obscure" by Dir en grey  
> I'm of the opinion that someone needs to draw this... *dies* I'll faint. Really, I will.

It honestly hadn't been hard for them to come up with costume ideas at the very last second. If anything, for them, it was the easiest thing they'd ever done. After all, they still had all their costumes from their promotional videos. Hours prior, Die had settled in the bathroom, diligently chopping off a good portion of his hair, dying the whole thing the darkest black he could manage and then digging out all of his old makeup. The red paint for Kaoru's face hadn't been hard to find on Halloween, either.

They'd both dressed in the old suits, plopping the goggles and helmet on Kaoru's head and then affixing the fake heart to Die's chest. For the next four hours they'd roamed the neighborhood, tripping people out with 'how good of a Dir en grey cosplay' they were pulling off. Little did anyone know, they were actually standing in front of two of the members themselves. But, that was half the fun of the entire event.

But now... now the candy lay forgotten, scattered across the floor of Die's apartment where it had been dropped. Clothing littered the floor and the edge of the bed, hanging half off into the floor. Kaoru's goggles hung around his neck, the helmet laying forgotten off to the side of Die's head, nearest the hand of the rhythm guitarist's that still held the fake heart.

Die's fingers curled around the piece of fake flesh, his breath coming out in a shocked gasp. The things that Kaoru was doing to him made him shudder in pleasure, his mind forgetting everything except what was happening at that very moment. His eyes slipped down, watching Kaoru's head bob and then that red face look back up at him, lips wrapped around the head of Die's slick cock. The guitarist's other hand slid beneath Die, his fingers lubricated and warm.

A moment passed before Die relaxed enough and Kaoru slid one finger deep inside him in one movement. The action pulled a low moan from Die's throat as he let his head fall back, eyelids fluttering shut. The lines of his slim body pushed toward Kaoru with every single plunge of the guitarist's finger. He'd been wound up tight for weeks, wanting Kaoru and unable to have him due to the hectic schedules they both led. But now... now he had his lover right where he needed him: hovering above him, lips around his dick, and fingers working to make his imminent entry into Die's body that much smoother.

His thighs spread wider, hips pushing up as he got closer and closer to his peak. A second finger joined the first and the need in Die's cries ramped up along with it. "Ahhh... Kaoru..." he mumbled almost incoherently, his head thrashing from side to side as though the very movement would get him more of what he craved.

Kaoru's tongue swirled over the tip of his lover's arousal just before he plunged back down on him, taking every single inch that Die had to offer as deep as possible. The sharp cry from Die prepared him for what was coming next, the flood of warmth in his mouth and the buck of the rhythm guitarist's hips.

Die trembled and gasped, his hips working his cock in and out of Kaoru's mouth as he came. It felt like heaven to him, but he knew it was only going to get better from there. Kaoru was always a considerate lover; giving Die as much as he possibly could under any circumstance and Die had come to be addicted to it. It was never dull with him and never would be.

His hips relaxed, body sinking into the warmth of the bed as Kaoru moved away from his cock, fingers slipping from him as well. Lifting his head a little, he opened his eyes and watched as Kaoru moved up the bed, coming to settle himself between Die's legs. He watched as the other man wet his lips, pink tongue slipping out and dipping across still-blood-red lips. It should have turned him off maybe, to have his lover doused in red paint, hovering over him. But instead, it was more of a turn-on. A soft tremor slid through his slim frame, his free hand reaching up to fist in Kaoru's hair, tugging him down until he could claim those lips with his own.

The crinkle of the condom's foil wrapper filled the air for a moment just before Kaoru shifted over Die, positioning himself a little better. The hot tip of his cock pressed against the other man's body, pushing just the slightest bit in. He pulled back from the kiss, eyes dark with arousal. "Tell me you want it."

Die whimpered, the sound of it almost desperate as he stared up at Kaoru. Sometimes they played this game, forcing Die to submit himself even more than usual. It sent a thrill through him as he squirmed a little and then turned his head to the side, staring at the fake heart in his hand. "Please... god... I need you," he whispered, voice tinged with lust.

Kaoru wasted no time in filling Die as soon as the words had left his lips. He slid his cock into that waiting heat, moaning heavily with the feeling of it. "Fuck... Die... ah, so tight." He braced himself on one forearm, the other hand burying itself in Die's black hair as he began to thrust. Every movement was harsh, sharp enough to shift the bed, the mattress protesting beneath them. He dipped his head, tasting Die's skin, slick tongue working over first his neck and then down further, catching a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard.

It wasn't gentle, it wasn't even romantic. But it was exactly what both of them needed. The rough edge to the entire thing was what each of them loved the best about being with the other. Die's hips met every movement of Kaoru's body, forcing his cock deeper, giving his lover more from the experience. His own orgasm still swam in his veins, making him feel almost delirious. His fingers curled tighter around the fake heart, squeezing as he arched his back, letting out a loud whine.

Kaoru's thrusts increased, the aggression of the movements growing with every single movement. He growled low in his throat as he moved back to Die's neck with his lips, torturing the skin there. Almost abruptly, he stilled, buried deep inside his lover as his breath caught. Warmth flooded him and then the sweet ache of release left him drowning, his body collapsing on Die's as he rode it out.

Die's eyelids fluttered as he felt Kaoru's release, a soft smile on his lips. This was definitely the best Halloween he'd ever had and he was certain Kaoru would agree.

**The End**


End file.
